Who will come back for me in the rain?
by Drama sapphire
Summary: A one-shot story based on season 1 episode "Charmander: The Stray Pokemon" about Ash's Charizard when it was a Charmander back then.


**Hey everyone! This is just a one-shot fanfic in celebration of the Pokemon episode on June 8, 2013: "The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!". Why? Because Ash's Charizard have finally came back to Ash's team after months of training in the Charicific Valley ever since 12 years ago in America even though Ash is probably 11 or 12 in the show now. Anyway, this story takes place during Ash's Charizard's first debut as a Charmander in "Charmander: The stray Pokemon" which was way before my first Pokemon fic "Time stands still". This story takes place in the rain scene where Charmmder still stands on a rock holding a big leaf to cover his body and tail in order to stay alive while waiting for Damian who was very cruel to him, unknowing that Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock are coming back to rescue him or he'll die. I have the episode at home on VHS when I was a young girl. I was probably 6 or 6 ½ years old at that time. Anyway, enjoy my new Pokemon one-shot fanfic and review! ^^**

**Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing the Pokemon Company, Nintendo, and Shoporo but I do own this story that came from my own imagination based on episode 11. Also, don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to. **

**P.S. **

**For those who were wondering when I will update chapter 5 of "Time Stands Still", I'm still taking a few more days off but it is in progress and I'm thinking up more ideas for it. For KFP readers, both chapter 58 of "Crane's beginnings" and chapter 3 "How to impress Tigress" are still in progress stage as well. Give me enough time to get them done. I promise they'll be updated soon! ^^**

(Get some tissue boxes ready for the sad memorable parts guys).

'He'll come back for me…he'll be back for me just like he promised…but when will he return?' Charmander thought to himself as he remains still on the rock after the three trainers which was a red haired girl, a brown spiked haired boy, a black raven haired boy, and a Pikachu left it since he was unwilling to be captured by the black haired boy and be his Pokemon. Besides, Charmander already has his own trainer: Damian.

He stayed on the rock for days after being promised by his trainer that he'll be back for him, yet why didn't the blue haired man come back for him?

No matter if Damian will return on this day or any other few more, Charmander wants to stay loyal to him. Just like the Pikachu who willingly followed its trainer with loyalty and respect, even though its trainer doesn't seem to have the same personality like Damian and wasn't wearing boots that can really hurt any small and weak Pokemon badly if they aren't able to help their trainers win any battles.

The more longer he laid there, the more hungrier, lonelier, sadder, and desperate he becomes. He would've leave the rock if he desires to out of boredom…but his loyalty towards Damian prevented him for wanting to leave and risk starvation…thus, time passes slow for him the longer he remained on the rock. So he decides to take a nap there to ease boredom and dream of freedom.

As he slept, a few droplets of water starts touching his skin, he murmurs to himself as he turns his head from right to left "Char Charmander *Translated* 5 more minutes Damian".

More droplets of rain coming down that touches Charmader's eyes that made him wake up just in time to gasp when he sees rain pouring down on him "Char! Char! Charmander Char Char Char Charmander! *Translated* Oh no! it's raining! I gotta get something to cover me or I'll die without seeing Damian again!".

He then closes his eyes as he felt gusts of wind blowing around him 'Too cold…this is terrible! How can I get down?!'. Suddenly, he opens his eyes to see a few medium or large sized leaves flying pass him. He grabs one of them and uses the leaf as an umbrella to keep him dry, even though his tail flame was almost lowered until extinction. He doesn't know how long will the rain and the wind continue on, they are both very dangerous to a Charmander's, a Charmeleon, and a Charizard's life. Without the flame on their tail, they'll die.

Hours or minutes keeps passing by until night as the rain and the wind kept on pouring and blowing yet Charmander strives to stay dry because of its determination to be alive for Damian or any other kind humans to save him. Yet none of them came but Charmander wouldn't give up waiting as he holds on tightly to his leaf to protect him even though it can't be a blanket to keep his body warm in a harsh weather.

Suddenly, a small flock of Spearow attacks him and the poor helpless fire lizard huddles his weak body under his leaf against the pecks of claws of the birds 'Someone…anybody…Damian…help me!'.

"Hey! Knock it off!" a boy cries out while throwing a small rock at the Spearow flock as a distraction to keep them away from the weak Pokemon.

Charmander opens his eyes and gasps as he sees his rescuers which happens to be the same three trainers and the Pikachu he met in the morning. The Spearow group flew towards them for more peaking and scratching, luckily they backed away for a bit to defend themselves and the black haired boy orders his Pikachu to give the flock a thundershock.

The electric attack did have a good electrifying effect on the Spearrow flock but also on the trainers. Charmander was relieved that he was saved, but suddenly he begins to feel dizzy that his vision turns white. Thus he fainted, without knowing that he was well covered by the spike haired boy's and the black haired boy's coats and was being quickly taken to the nearby Pokemon center.

The next morning, he wakes up and find himself on a dry soft bed. He stares at his well lit tail flame and begins to realized that the trio and the Pikachu must've taken him to the Pokemon center to be recovered.

He was grateful for their help but he can't stay in the center for too long, Damian may be coming back for him right now at the very same rock where he promised to remain on it until the blue haired boy returns.

He then leaves the room and walks nearby the sleeping trainers and the Pikachu on the sofa. He stared at them for a moment, then he turns away towards the front door, leaves the Pokemon center, and walks uphill back to the rock.

But then he stops and turns it head around to look at the Pokemon center for a moment 'Thank you for saving my life. Too bad I couldn't be your Pokemon. I still have to go back for Damian'.

Many moments later, he goes back to the trainers, rescued Pikachu from Team Rocket, realizing that Damian had tricked him, became another member of Ash's Pokemon team, evolved into a disobedient Charmeleon, and now became Charizard who have learned about the meaning of friendship and was now one of Ash's powerful Pokemon and best friend,

***Yawn* I'm done now. Quite short huh? Well it's just a one-shot after all, not a long story with more chapters. Thanks for reading everyone and wait for my next upcoming chapters and stories in the future! Bye! ^^**


End file.
